<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patrol Time by kibbulation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253763">Patrol Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibbulation/pseuds/kibbulation'>kibbulation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supplemints [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3 realises they might be a little bit not straight maybe perhaps, adjacent to roughly ch4 in piperidine, if u have read my other stuff this takes place p early on, nonbinary agents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibbulation/pseuds/kibbulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agents 3 and 4 go on patrol together to get to know each other just after the events of Octo Expansion, and meet someone new along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supplemints [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Patrol Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this started out with wanting to explore ash n badger getting to know each other a bit and badger's social anxiety since it doesn't really come up in piperidine and then sure ended up going in some directions. anyway empathy is badger's superpower</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrol time. Time for a patrol. A normal, regular, totally ordinary patrol. Nothing hard there. Just another wander around the domes to make sure there wasn’t any activity from the octarian army. Sure, the first patrol since getting back from the Metro, but still, just a patrol. Normal agent work. Nothing new. Just another patrol.</p><p>With Agent Four.</p><p>Badger fiddled with the hero roller they’d found nervously as they waited outside the cabin. They’d hardly spoken to the newer member of the NSS, didn’t really know much about Agent Four whatsoever except in their own absence it was Four who had stopped Octavio when he escaped and rescued Callie, seemingly forging a friendship with Marie along the way. Badger had noticed how casual the interactions between the two were – although Four seemed to be pretty casual in general. Pulling that relaxed friendly attitude from Marie seemed like an achievement though – certainly one Badger hadn’t made. It wasn’t as if their own relation with Marie was <em>un</em>friendly, but it surely felt stiff and formal compared to what they’d seen of her and Four.</p><p>Even after two years of working with them, Badger still didn’t really know how to talk to the Squid Sisters. On the one hand, they were just people like anyone else, right? But on the other, they were <em>celebrities</em>, and why would anyone like that want to talk to an awkward nobody like Badger? Time had never given them an answer, and so they still had no clue what kind of attitude they should take. Not that <em>that</em> was anything new… They weren’t exactly a social butterfly by any standards. They could count the friends they had on one hand, and the only reason it became plural in the first place was because Eight had latched onto them so easily. Badger didn’t really understand why the octoling took such a liking to them, but Eight was easy company and managed to ignore Badger’s initial awkwardness until it disappeared.</p><p>Agent Four stepped out of the cabin, done changing into agent gear, snapping Badger out of their thoughts. “Alrighties, shall we go?”</p><p>Badger nodded mutely, wandering over towards Octo Canyon. They weren’t as familiar with this area as Octo Valley, letting Four take the lead.</p><p>“You’ve been doin’ this longer’n me, how often did stuff, like, actually happen when Octavio was captured before?” Four asked, idly swinging a blaster around.</p><p>“Not much,” Badger said, wishing their voice didn’t come out so quietly. There was more to that answer, they could definitely expand on it, talk about the few occasions when octolings loyal to Octavio would attempt to reclaim territory, but the words wouldn’t obey them, ignoring their attempt to speak.</p><p>“Nice. Chill mission, then. Makes a break from last month.” Four let out a slight chuckle upon hopping into one of the kettles, Badger following behind soon enough. Looking around and into the distance, Four huffed slightly. “Do we have to <em>actually</em> go all the way down there or can we just move on if it’s obvious there’s nothing here? Checking everywhere’s gonna be effort.”</p><p><em>Yeah, sometimes if there is anyone around they hear the kettle and hide so we still have to look. </em>The words were right there in their mind, and yet trying to actually form them into an audible sound was just so <em>hard</em>. Unable to push them out, Badger instead let their actions speak for them, tossing out a curling bomb and swimming along the path it made. At least the actual patrol work was easy enough, and they could take some small comfort in knowing what they were doing there. Four took a moment to change ink colour to match them, then followed behind.</p><p>“Gee, tough crowd. Mar did say you weren’t a talkative one,” Four commented.</p><p>Badger hopped up out of the ink as the curling bomb reached the end of its path, throwing out a vertical flick to cast another and checking around the other side of a pillar before painting up it, an uncertain gnawing rising in their stomach. “I’m not…” <em>I’m not trying to be quiet… </em>That just ended up trailing off and going the other way, acting as a confirmation of Four’s words when they fell silent.</p><p>“Well, that’s fine,” Four said cheerily, following Badger as they went up the pillar. “Though the point of putting us together <em>was </em>for teambuilding or whatever…”</p><p>They continued through the dome, seeing no octarians anywhere as they went, Agent Four continuing to idly natter, but Badger couldn’t focus on the words. Every time they tried to respond the words stuck stubbornly in their throat, wouldn’t be voiced. <em>Why can’t I do this? </em>Badger felt a lump beginning to form there, a new obstacle for any attempt at speech, only making things worse. They tried to draw in a long breath without making it too obvious, could only bring themself to throw all their focus into their actions. At this point it probably seemed like they were outright <em>ignoring</em> Four’s words. <em>That’s not what I’m trying to do…</em></p><p>Reaching the end of the dome they’d started with, Badger wasn’t sure if it was a relief or not. Arriving back at Tentakeel Outpost, they tried to make the most of the fresh air and brief moment on their own as they hopped out of the kettle first, breathing in a long inhale and holding it for a few seconds before letting it out, quiet and slow. Four appeared beside them on the kettle grate, glancing over at them.</p><p>“So like, what actually happened with your face?” Four asked. “That was agent work, right?”</p><p>Badger immediately felt a little smaller as their wounds came up, the newly acquired scars not yet fully healed, the green around their eye still bright and luminous. They were painfully aware of how much attention the right side of their face drew in its current state. There had been a lingering headache ever since then, subsiding but at a horrendously slow rate, still just clinging on. “Yeah…”</p><p>
  <em>That’s not an answer. That doesn’t say anything about what happened. </em>
</p><p>Even with the internal voice pointing it out, Badger couldn’t find more words to offer. Four was watching them, and while there was nothing hostile in that gaze it still set Badger on edge, making them want to escape somehow. They settled for going over to the next kettle to jump in.</p><p>“Hey, wait-”</p><p>The voice was cut off by the shrill shriek of the kettle as Badger dropped through into another dome, only feeling worse. They heard it go off a second time, and only moments later Four was there behind them.</p><p>“Come on, I’m really trying here,” Four said, sighing slightly. “I get it if you wanna keep it strictly professional or whatever, but at least talk to me about the work stuff…”</p><p>Worried knots tied themselves in Badger’s stomach, driving that instinct stronger. They once again tossed out a curling bomb, rushing straight forward even in this unfamiliar dome just to get away from the expectation of conversation. Even then, that chiding voice in their mind continued – <em>Just talk. It shouldn’t be this hard. <strong>Anyone</strong> should be able to do this. Why can’t you?</em> Badger shook their head, trying to be rid of it-</p><p>
  <strong> Thunk. </strong>
</p><p>Not paying attention to the path ahead of them, Badger had swum directly into a wall, the solid brick meeting their head and driving a wave of pain through it and exacerbating the headache.</p><p>“…Uh. You okay there?” Four asked, close behind.</p><p><em>Now look what you’ve done. Idiot. </em>Mortified, Badger tried to stay submerged in the ink, but the residual splitting ache in their head was loud. There weren’t any octarians around here, right..? Glancing around, once they were satisfied it was safe, they resumed their regular form, curled up and clutching their head. <em>Ow… </em></p><p>“Looks like ya hit your head pretty hard there,” Four said, looking a little confused.</p><p>Badger nodded silently, shutting their eyes as they willed the discomfort to subside. Four sat down next to them, waiting patiently.</p><p>“Can see what Mar meant… I’m not sure what to make of you at all,” the older inkling mused.</p><p>“…Sorry,” Badger said weakly.</p><p>“See, that’s what I mean,” Four said. “Like, at first I was thinking alright, I guess you’re an edgy kid reckoning you’re too cool for talking or whatever, but that doesn’t seem right either.”</p><p><em>See… that was fine…</em> Badger thought to themself. <em>Just do that a little more. </em>They drew in another steadying breath. Trying to push the words out, they let one hand drop away from their head, fiddling with their cape. “I’m just… bad at it,” they said quietly.</p><p>“At talking?” Four asked.</p><p>Badger nodded mutely.</p><p>“Well, I guess I can get that, at least a little,” Four mused. “I was like that the first time I was tryin’ to come out to anyone, so.”</p><p>A spark of curiosity caught Badger’s attention, drawing them to look over at Four. “Come out?”</p><p>“Yeah. When I told my sister I was nonbinary,” Four explained. “Like, she’s super lesbian herself, and totally on the ball with trans stuff too, so shouldn’t be hard to talk about, right? But nope, it was still stupid hard.”</p><p>
  <em>Four is nonbinary too?</em>
</p><p>That fragment of common ground gave Badger a glimmer of confidence, the desire to know more pressing down on the nerves that held them back. “…So, uh… what pronouns?”</p><p>Four smiled slightly. “They them for me. Been a few years since that first time with my sis, and it gets a bit easier every time, and hey, now I can just say it as easy as that.”</p><p><em>I wish that could be true for me… </em>Badger never seemed to find any ways to make talking easier in the long term. Having company they already knew took the edge off, but as soon as they were left on their own again, all those worries sank right back in, the block settled there in their throat again.</p><p>“’S been nice on the splatoon being able to talk about it. Mar gets it, Callie’s real supportive too,” Four continued. “Didn’t have any crowd like that in the country nowhere town I grew up in, but Inkopolis is way better. Sure, I’ll bet there are still prats around, but at least it’s not a hundred percent <em>everybody</em>.”</p><p>Badger felt a spike of loneliness at that. They’d not had the courage to tell anyone, only even found out about genders outside the binary online, only started being sure enough to even consider themself to be nonbinary recently. It certainly explained a lot of things, but they weren’t sure who else would understand – now they considered maybe Four did.</p><p>“Guess I should ask you the same, huh?” Four said, glancing aside at them.</p><p><em>Huh?</em> Badger stared at Four for a moment, unsure.</p><p>“Your pronouns? ‘S better askin’ directly, I reckon.” Four gave a casual smile, waiting.</p><p>Badger felt their hearts beat faster. They’d never told anyone, never even <em>thought</em> about telling anyone. But here, an easy opportunity was presenting itself, from someone who seemed to have a similar perspective. The seconds passed by in silence as Badger internally debated what to say. The idea of being honest, asking to be referred to as who they were, seemed immensely intimidating. And what if they did? If Four used those pronouns in front of the rest of the NSS, wouldn’t that beg questions from all of them? Paralysed by fear of all the <em>what ifs,</em> Badger found their voice uncooperative once more.</p><p>“Not sure, huh? Or just not sure how to say it?” Four prompted.</p><p>Badger shook their head. They did know, and they knew exactly how to say it, the words just wouldn’t come out, too afraid of what might happen. Four paused, seeming unsure.</p><p>“Well, uh… When you’re up to sayin’ it, I’ll be here to listen, if ya want,” they said. “’N don’t worry about me opening my mouth or anything. I’m not gonna push any conversations you aren’t ready for yet.”</p><p>Badger nodded gratefully, looking up before starting to stand. As they did, though, they spotted movement above them, an octoling appearing above the grate and snarling down at them as she fired up her octoshot.</p><p>“Look out!” Badger yelped, jumping to push themself and Four out of the way. Four heard the inkfire and spotted the octoling, quickly pulling out their blaster as Badger shoved them aside and taking aim. The resounding pitch of a direct hit sounded out and the octoling burst in a splash of Four’s ink, a small aspect of her visible flitting away towards a respawn point.</p><p>“Good shot… Are you okay?” Badger asked, looking back to see some of her magenta ink had landed on their cape and shaking it off.</p><p>“Yeah, fine,” Four replied, an eyebrow perked as they gave a relaxed smile. “Thanks to you. You alright?”</p><p>“Mm, just a bit on my cape…”</p><p>“There really are still some of ‘em hanging around, huh?” Four said, inking up the wall to stand on the grate the octoling had stood on.</p><p>Badger followed them up, looking out vigilantly. “Stragglers… there are always a few.”</p><p>“More words just now than all day combined! Is it easier when you feel like a hero?”</p><p>“Wh- That’s not-!” Badger sputtered slightly, but when they looked over at Four’s grin, the other agent’s expression seemed sincerely glad rather than teasing, and fell into a look of curiosity. Words still got stuck in their throat, silencing them.</p><p>“Aww, I’m not tryin’a mess with you or anything, promise,” Four said. “If there’s something that makes it easier, ‘s just good to pinpoint it, ya dig?”</p><p>Badger looked back out over the dome, excusing themself from an immediate reply by checking for any other octarians.</p><p>“And yeah, thanks for the heads up there. Woulda been fine, probably, but it’s nice not to get any new scrapes for once,” Four said with a chuckle.</p><p>“It’s nothing…” Badger replied, spotting the telltale twirl of a speck in the distance that would have been the octoling being revived upon returning to the spawn point. Tossing out a curling bomb, they headed towards it. Four followed Badger, the pair of them watching from behind a low wall as the octoling popped back up with a disgruntled expression.</p><p>“Why follow ‘em?” Four whispered.</p><p>“…The glasses,” Badger replied quietly. When they’d gotten back and heard about what happened, the others had mentioned Callie being affected by ‘hypnoshades’, and Eight seemed to have amongst her vague memories a sense of dread associated with the glowing red glasses Iso Padre had given her. “I think it does something to them, I want to see what happens if we take them off…”</p><p>“Aight. What’s the plan?”</p><p>Four was surprisingly eager to go along with Badger’s abrupt idea, and when Badger looked over they had that casual smile again. “If she goes back to where she was scouting before, she'll pass us here. We can get the jump on 'em…”</p><p>“Gotcha.”</p><p>Badger snuck another peek around the wall, seeing the octoling striding towards their hiding spot. Propping their roller up against the wall, Badger waited for her to come into view next to them and pounced, tackling the octoling to the ground. She shrieked at the assault as the two fell, baring her fangs, but Four was there immediately to yank the octoshot out of her hands. They struggled, but Badger managed to roll her onto her back and pin her wrists down. “The glasses!”</p><p>Four quickly knelt down beside them and swiped the shades off of the octoling, revealing her hazel eyes. She blinked for a moment, still struggling, but looking up she gasped and fell silent.</p><p><em>Well, her behaviour definitely changed.</em> Badger remained still as she did, abruptly realising they hadn’t really thought out what to do next – and it was just maybe a little awkward crouched here in the ground pinning her down…</p><p>“Uh, Three. What now?” Four asked.</p><p>“<em>Idon’tknowIdidn’tthinkthisfarahead,</em>” Badger rushed out, their voice barely above a whisper as they felt their face heat up.</p><p>“You… are… agents?” the octoling asked timidly. “Th-three and four?”</p><p>“Damn, you speak Inklish?” Four replied, surprised. “Yup, that’s us.”</p><p>“I am… prisoner?” She was clearly struggling with the language, the fear written plainly on her face not helping her. </p><p>“Uh?” Four exchanged glances with Badger.</p><p>Badger was struck with a surge of empathy for her, knowing full well how hard it must be to speak in her situation. They decided to take a risk, and also free themself of the embarrassing close proximity. “Don’t run, okay?”</p><p>Four gave them a surprised look, but didn’t argue as Badger got up, offering a hand to the octoling. She looked hesitant to take it, instead scrambling up on her own. She looked ready to bolt at a moment’s notice, but stayed put, for now.</p><p>“I wanted to know about the glasses,” Badger said gently. “I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“…Glass-is?” the octoling echoed, shaking slightly.</p><p>“These things,” Four said, spinning the pair they had taken off her.</p><p>“Oh!” She stared at the glasses, backing away slightly as her tentacles twitched, agitated. She hissed slightly at them. “…Bad. Glass-is bad. It…” Her brow furrowed, a look of concentration on her face. “I… I am… not… know. Speak.”</p><p>“Uh… what?” Four said, confused.</p><p>Badger watched her, equally clueless.</p><p>The octoling looked frustrated, muttering something in her first language. She seemed to realise something and the fear returned to her features as she looked back towards Four, reaching out. “…Glass-is.”</p><p>“…You want ‘em back?” Four asked. “Why?”</p><p>“Need. Or… no home. Prisoner.”</p><p>“I don’t get it,” Four said, tilting their head slightly.</p><p>“They made you act different,” Badger said. “Or… you were different when they came off. Why?”</p><p>“…I am not know speak,” she repeated.</p><p>“Any idea what that’s meant to mean?” Four asked, looking to Badger questioningly.</p><p>“Uh… Maybe she doesn’t know enough Inklish?” Badger offered.</p><p>The octoling pointed to Badger and nodded. “Yes. Yes.”</p><p>“We have a friend who speaks Octarian,” Badger said. “If you come with us we could talk with them there…”</p><p>She drew back, freezing up. “I am prisoner? You speak no!” She looked on the verge of running, but her eyes fell squarely on the glasses as if they were all that kept her rooted there.</p><p>“No, no, we don’t wanna keep you there, just to be able to talk,” Badger said quickly.</p><p>“You said something about being a prisoner about the glasses too, if I keep ‘em,” Four said. “If you’re gonna think you’re a prisoner either way, may as well do it when you can at least be yourself, right?”</p><p>“Four!” Badger said, irritated. This poor girl was terrified, and they wanted to coerce her?</p><p>“What?” Four asked. “If these glasses change whether they’re aggressive or not, we need to know about ‘em.”</p><p>“She’s <em>scared</em>. Don’t make it worse!”</p><p>“Damn. Didn’t expect to see quiet li’l Three get riled up,” Four murmured, then broke out into a mischievous grin. “Is it ‘cause she’s <em>preeeeetty</em>? Ya did look a li’l flustered when ya had ‘er pinned.”</p><p>“Wh- I! I’m not even-” Badger sputtered, words falling short. <em>Wait. <strong>Am</strong> I into girls? </em>Badger glanced back at her, and sure, she was pretty, but it’s not like they’d been thinking about anything like that, and- <em>This is SO not the time for this.</em> Four was snickering at their minor failure to function before they snapped out of it.</p><p>“…What is happen?” the octoling asked quietly, still looking skittish.</p><p>“We won’t make you do anything you don’t want to,” Badger said. “But if you come with us to talk, we can find out more. If you’re a prisoner at your own home, maybe we can help.”</p><p>“You? Help?” She looked shocked. “Agents <em>help</em>? I octarian.”</p><p>“And?” Badger asked. “If you need help, that’s what I want to do.” They offered out their hand to her, and she eyed it carefully, looking up at both agents. She seemed undecided for a long, stretching moment, her eyes landing warily on Four for a while, but eventually she stepped forward and took Badger’s hand.</p><p>“…Yes. I… speak. Help.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Badger said, relieved, but immediately awkwardness settled in as they realised they had no idea what to do now. The offered hand had been intended just as an expression of intent, reaching out in an offer to help, but now the octoling was holding their hand and didn’t seem to be letting go. Feeling an embarrassed warmth rise on their face, they hastily turned to start walking back. The octoling hesitated slightly as they collected their roller, but Badger left it disconnected from their ink tank, leaving her at slightly more ease.</p><p>“Holding hands now? <em>Sure</em> you don’t like her?” Four teased as they walked back.</p><p>“Sh-shut up!” Badger sputtered.</p><p>“You seemed fine talking just then,” Four pointed out. “Y’know, most people get <em>more </em>awkward around a crush…”</p><p>“<em>I don’t have a crush!”</em> Badger hissed. <em>I’m just <strong>awkward</strong> and don’t know how to deal with being close to anyone or being near or <strong>holding hands</strong> and now I don’t know how to make it <strong>stop</strong>-</em></p><p>“You <em>are</em> talking plenty more, though,” Four said. “Sooo? What’s the difference with here now and with me earlier?”</p><p>“I don’t know!” Badger said awkwardly as the octoling trailed along next to them, looking bewildered and unable to keep up with their conversation.</p><p>“Well… You talked more when you shoved me out the way… And now when you’re talking more now you’re concerned for her. Is that it? Is it when you’re helping someone?” Four asked, that sincere curiosity returning to their expression.</p><p>“I… I don’t know. Maybe,” Badger muttered. “She’s just… scared. I don’t want her to be.”</p><p>“Aww. That’s pretty cute,” Four said lightly.</p><p>“Quit it!” Badger whined. “I literally <em>just</em> met her.”</p><p>“C’mon, I didn’t even say anything about a crush that time,” Four said, chuckling. “It is, though. Whether it’s a crush or you just care like that. That’s sweet.”</p><p>Badger felt their cheeks flush again, glad to see the way back to the outpost in sight. They didn’t reply, waiting for the warmth in their face to fade before looking to the octoling. “We’ll go through here and ask our friend to come, then we can talk when she gets here, alright?”</p><p>The octoling nodded as Four hopped through to head back to the outpost. Badger went to follow them before pausing, turning back to the octoling. “Umm, you already know I’m Agent Three, but, what’s your name?”</p><p>She blinked briefly, surprised. “I am Mira,” she replied.</p><p>Badger gave a small smile. “Nice to meet you,” they said, then followed Four back to the outpost, somewhat relieved to finally have an excuse to let go of Mira’s hand as they hopped up through the kettle. Stepping off, they waited for her to follow.</p><p>“Bit risky to leave her to go last, don’tcha think?” Four asked, watching.</p><p>“I… I <em>hope</em> she’ll follow. I want her to know she has the choice,” Badger replied. They felt more at ease talking to Four now, with that initial ice broken quite sharply. “Even if it feels like it’s not really a proper choice with you keeping those glasses…”</p><p>“If they’re important to how their army runs we need to know how they work,” Four said.</p><p>“I know, but still…” Badger didn’t like the thought that Mira might only come if she felt it was her only option to get the glasses and go home safely. They stood there, waiting for her to join them, for what felt like a painfully long time with no results.</p><p>“Doesn’t look like she’s coming,” Four said dubiously.</p><p>“Let me check,” Badger replied, going back through the kettle. Landing in the dome, they looked around. Mira was still there waiting where they’d left her. “Hey… are you coming?”</p><p>“I…” Mira looked at them, and fear was still plain on her face. “I am afraid…”</p><p>“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Badger reassured her.</p><p>Mira nodded, looking aside. “…I… go home.”</p><p>Badger couldn’t help but feel crestfallen at hearing that, but they weren’t going to push her into something she didn’t want. “…Okay. I can ask Four for the glasses, but I don’t know if they’ll give them to me…”</p><p>Mira shook her head. “It is fine. I find other glass-is. Ah… Thank you. Wanting to help.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Badger said, offering a smile despite their sadness. “If you ever want help, well… We’ll be around.”</p><p>Mira nodded again. “Thank you.” With that, she turned and walked away, soon dipping into the octarian ink already present and disappearing. Badger let out a sigh, going back through to the outpost.</p><p>“She bailed?” Four asked.</p><p>“She was still there when I went back, but she was scared. So I told her it was her choice, ‘n she left,” Badger replied, disheartened.</p><p>“Right…” Four said, trailing off. “Well, uh… we got the glasses at least… Sheldon or someone can look at ‘em. Even if you probably reckon we shoulda given ‘em back, it’s still a good thing…”</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me that,” Badger moped, going to drop their roller off in the cabin. “I get it. I just… wish it could have gone better for her.” It wasn’t as if Badger could blame her for running away. Even if they wanted to help, who knew what consequences she had to fear? Likely much greater ones than the decision Badger themself had been too afraid to make just a short while prior.</p><p>Four followed, approaching to give them a pat on the back. “Hey… Things didn’t go perfect, but… You’re real kind, y’know that? More’n most people, I’d say.”</p><p>Badger blinked as their cheeks flushed, not expecting the praise. “Wh-what?”</p><p>“I dunno, you just… really cared about it. Trying to help her, I mean,” Four replied. “Like… I wanna help too, ‘n I know I’m far from perfect but I don’t reckon I’m that bad either. But you were just, real into trying to help her not be scared ‘n all.”</p><p>“That’s just being decent…”</p><p>“Pfff, don’t sell yourself short,” Four said brusquely. “Doesn’t matter if you reckon that’s the bare minimum or what. ‘S still good ‘n more than a lot of people would do.”</p><p>Badger said nothing, unconvinced. Sure, they did their best to be kind, but it wasn’t anything special.</p><p>“Anyway,” Four continued. “If that’s what helps you talk more easily ‘n brush off the anxieties, at least you can use that. The more you know, right?”</p><p>“…Sure,” Badger said quietly.</p><p>“And, uh. Sorry, if I… wasn’t helping,” Four said, a hint of sheepishness creeping into their tone. “I don’t have that mindset, I guess.”</p><p>Badger nodded. They were still not particularly happy with how things had turned out, but there wasn’t much to be done now. Changing back into their regular clothes, they paused as they passed Four. “…See you around.”</p><p>“See ya,” Four said, offering a wave. “Maybe next time, yeah?”</p><p><em>Next time?</em> When would be the next time something like that would happen? Badger hopped through the grate back to Inkopolis, contemplative. Four was… interesting. Sure, they had been less than perfect with Mira, but they certainly could have been a lot worse. They had seemed earnestly invested in helping Badger work out how to get past their own social barriers… and on top of that, they were nonbinary too – and open about it. That much Badger could definitely respect. Maybe someday they’d have the same courage on the matter…</p><p>They wondered if Four’s deduction about what would help them talk more easily was correct. Badger certainly liked helping people if they could, and thinking about it, maybe it <em>was</em> easier to talk then… Maybe something similar might crop up again soon. They’d have to pay attention next time.</p><p><em>Maybe pay attention to if I like girls or not too.</em> Badger felt a blush creep up on their cheeks as they walked, instinctively trying to hide it in the collar of their jacket. They were <em>pretty sure</em> despite Four’s teasing they didn’t have a thing for Mira… All of that embarrassed mess could be chalked up to their usual awkwardness. That said, it wasn’t something they’d really considered before about themself – but it would certainly explain some things…</p><p><em>Hmm.</em> Badger only felt themself blushing harder as they walked home. Lots of new questions to consider. Maybe they’d find answers soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>